themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Problem (Ariana Grande song)
"Problem" is a song recorded by American recording artist Ariana Grande, featuring guest vocals from Australian recording artist Iggy Azalea. Lyrics Iggy: Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl One less one less! Problem Grande: Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta I want you! Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got Sean: One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Sean: One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Grande: I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got Sean: One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Sean: One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Iggy: It's Iggy Iggs! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what! Grande: One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got) Sean: One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Sean: One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Sean: One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Grande: I got one less, one less problem Music Video Link *http://www62.zippyshare.com/v/578602/file.html Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:My Everything Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Iggy Azalea Category:New Pages